


Under Your Spell

by aldiara



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, F/F, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of mindfuckery during Gwen's tower imprisonment <strike>because that's the only semi-interesting thing that happened all season.</strike></p><p>Written for the "Dark Tower" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Spell

Hour 1: Gwen dies. It's not as dramatic as she thought it would be.

Hour 15: Gwen climbs to the top of the tower, hoping for escape. At the top of the tower is the entrance.

Hour 72: In her dream, she's another girl, carefree and laughing on a street car. She doesn't know what a street car is, but she envies that self, later.

Hour 124: Morgana whispers to her as they fuck; lewd, horrible things, unfaithful, but Gwen can't bring herself to care. Morgana feels so real.

Hour 351: Gwen is rescued. It's a bit of a letdown.


End file.
